1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding structure that is attached and fastened to an application surface or a wall by means of a non-permanent fastening manner such as sticking, adhesion, or absorption, and more particularly to an adhesion-type holding structure mounted onto a wall capable of preventing a borne external object from falling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known adhesion-type holding member mounted onto a wall that is fastened to an application surface or a wall by means attachment manners such as sticking, adhesion, or absorption and has a shape or structure for holding, supporting, or placing an object may fall due to a reason that an external object placed on the holding member is excessively heavy and exceeds a bearing capability of the holding member or a usage time is excessively long, which may cause an unsafe event such as an object is broken or an object hits a person. The holding member falls at an unpredictable time. The foregoing circumstances may be acceptable to consumers or users in earlier years. However, modern products place emphasis on safety and reliability, which has long been the trend of the times. A holding member that falls at an unpredictable time fails to meet the requirements of the times, and there is an urgent demand for upgrading and seeking an improvement or resolving approach.